


两个你

by JG054



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JG054/pseuds/JG054
Summary: 雨科，平行世界无关真人，ABO，慎入





	两个你

周雨在20岁分化成了alpha，10月10号，全锦赛打的正如火如荼冷门频出。张继科一开门差点腿一软跪那儿，铺天盖地的信息素在狭小的空间迸开，要不是他反应快迅速关门出去，怕是他这条裤子就要报废了。没错，新科大满贯是个omega。  
张继科还没迈步离开就听见咚的一声巨响，周雨撞在门上，“科哥……”，张继科听到他如是唤自己，“科哥……”仍是他熟悉的周雨的声音，可随之而来的是压迫的信息素裹挟而来，张继科感觉一阵头晕，赶紧拿钥匙反锁上门，凭着自己超常的意志力挪出危险范围。  
当初把张继科和周雨安排在一个屋里，就是因为周雨尚未分化，周雨嘴甜长得乖，大多数人都觉得他会是个beta，张继科也如此，张继科是omega在球队是公开的秘密，最早以前，运动项目是beta的天下，alpha虽然拥有更强的身体素质，但和omega一样，对信息素的易感使他们在赛场上一样充满变数，直到抑制贴片的出现，omega、alpha、beta终于近乎平等，能够公平的同台竞技，不过如此，omega由于天生体质不如alpha和beta，仍然是难以在赛场觅得踪迹。张继科被退回省队时流言四起，出现最多的二字就是果然，可张继科就是张继科，第一个omega乒乓球大满贯，最快大满贯，没人敢再说一句闲言碎语。  
周雨佩服他，敬佩他，同时也爱慕他，他渴望张继科，对张继科的倾佩让他亦步亦趋，而对张继科的渴望让他寸步难行，两种感情并不矛盾，可表现出来确是极端，他照顾跟从对方，同时却也想占有征服对方，他把对方摆放于神坛，却也想让对方臣服于他。  
而此时，分化成alpha的周雨，真的可以把他的科哥占有，不管是否可能，总归是有了机会的周雨，却感到了怯意。他想他到底还是怂的成分居多吧，他想的是科哥会不会不再做他的室友，他们是不是会产生距离。如果说从前他周雨可以仗着未分化的身份肆无忌惮的缠着张继科，如今的他，还有这个权力吗？

10月14日晚，周雨打赢方博夺得全锦赛冠军。张继科笑着恭喜他，一切如常。  
周雨看他独一份的温柔眉眼，上前一步就抱住了对方，张继科一愣，但也马上笑着回抱。  
“真这么感激我？”张继科笑，刚刚周雨在采访都快把他夸上天，他都觉得未免太夸张。  
“科哥……”周雨的声音软软的，还带着点委屈，“回去……你还是和我住吧？”  
张继科一噎，周雨分化成alpha其实没什么，不过这个问题毕竟不是他管，他的室友向来是换来换去为了方便他这个唯一的omega，现在周雨分化成了alpha，八成他又要和把呼噜打成我的太阳的方博师弟一起住了，重点是方博是beta。  
见他不回答，周雨抱的更紧了，“科哥……我想和你一起，你别走，好不好？”言罢，周雨抬起脸，一脸委屈和期盼。张继科的心被击中了，其实他也不是不知道周雨这孩子猴精，专挑他的软肋戳，可他就是对周雨没办法。  
“我不走……”张继科叹息，“好吧？还抱着？”  
周雨耍赖撒娇般的把脸埋到张继科脖颈处，“就抱着，科哥抱起来舒服。”

周雨曾经有个外号叫乖乖虎，许昕觉得这外号谁起的太tm合适了！契合度绝对满分。打从周雨分化成alpha，许昕以为张继科又要换室友了，没有。周雨不能再那么黏张继科了，没有。张继科不仅没换室友，而且，这俩人变本加厉，许昕有时候和张继科嘚吧的时间长了，都觉得周雨委屈的小眼神快穿透他了，张继科的衣服有时候和周雨一起洗，不可避免的张继科身上沾上了淡淡的周雨信息素的味道。感觉上……就像张继科被周雨标记了一样。许昕这样想，他知道很多人都是这样想，包括周雨。相熟的几个人忍不住八卦，难道张继科这朵带刺的花（马龙的这个形容立马被许昕鄙视了）就要被周雨弟弟拿下了？  
不可能，继科要是这么容易缴械还轮得到周雨？  
许昕白眼都快翻到天上去了：马龙我说你自问自答有意思吗？  
王皓比较犀利：龙啊你这话我怎么听着有点不对劲呢……  
几个人说着说着自己呛呛起来了，讨论会无疾而终。许昕却忍不住留了个心思，没事就往张继科那儿跑，马龙作为许昕亲师兄尽职尽责的提醒他你之前也没少往继科那儿跑，许昕权当没听到，周雨也不怨念，许昕觉得这才是高啊，不动声色，临危不变，方能成大事啊。他放心了，他坚信这次和马龙的赌，他能赢。

周雨觉得张继科这个精分对他未免太好了，是因为张继科是个无可救药的弟控的缘故吗？周雨不敢说到底是还是不是。他总是觉得张继科太难了，谁都知道张继科把抑制剂当营养针一样一针一针打，每每周雨看他困倦的摊在床上，难过得不行，即便有信息素贴片，丝丝缕缕的信息素还是会有影响，这就让张继科训练得更加艰难。有时他不小心把这种心疼和难过泄露出来，张继科就会笑话他多愁善感，尤其大满贯之后。我有什么好担心的，张继科躺在床上笑得有点点得瑟，周雨凑过去，看他桃花眼里写满疲惫，周雨喜欢张继科，喜欢张继科桀骜却也柔软的性格，灵魂他爱，外表他同样爱，张继科精瘦的腰，一双桃花眼，早在分化前，周雨就想着就算自己分化成omega，也不会屈就于别人，即使不企求回应，他也不会服软。可如今，他难免想要他之前不敢要的了，周雨也是个矛盾的人，压抑期盼本是软弱的东西，但在周雨心里这感情却慢慢化身成虎，猛虎，叫嚣着嘶吼着冲破牢笼。  
周雨也挤上床，张继科配合的向里挪，周雨想问他你为什么如此纵容，我向前一步你便容我一步，那是不是我贴上你的唇你也会放下防线接受我？  
周雨搂住张继科，贴的极近：“我担心你，不是应该的吗，科哥……”  
张继科不知道是真迟钝还是装迟钝，一个alpha如此明显的领地入侵，他置若罔闻，拌了几句嘴，张继科就依着周雨搂着他的姿势睡着了。  
周雨知道张继科对他信任，可他不知道，信任，对张继科来说，是最难的，也是一切的基础。  
周雨把张继科摁倒在床上问你愿意吗时张继科有点惊讶，但他答应的很快，好啊。周雨被这两个字激得双眼通红，事儿办的要多利索有多利索，张继科后来问他是不是怕自己反悔，周雨也不藏着掖着，点头，他搂着爱人，这似乎成了习惯，说，我真怕，我想你既然点头同意了，就算再开口哀求我说不要我也装听不到，我无论如何都要标记你……张继科此时早已习惯他的占有欲，揉着周雨的头毛笑笑不出声。而当时的张继科可是真被周雨折腾惨了，他还明显察觉到周雨顾及自己的腰，不然这气盛的小混球非把他拆了。  
事后周雨问他是不是真的喜欢自己，张继科说我要不喜欢你我干嘛答应你!周雨不吱声，闷了半分钟说我总觉得你还是把我当弟弟。  
“你比我小，不就是我弟弟？”  
“我是你的alpha！”  
“这又不矛盾，”张继科一脸无所谓，他实在没搞明白周雨的脑回路，“你纠结啥呢。”  
周雨瞪着一双大眼珠子看着张继科，直到张继科架不住耳朵红起来。周雨弟弟这才感到了满足。

俩人皆大欢喜，马龙输给许昕过去所有斗地主赢的东西，许昕这货狠得连网上的分都要马龙输过来，搞得马龙不自主对皆大欢喜的俩人投以怨念的目光。  
张继科不明所以觉得自己很无辜，周雨对此十分享受。

完


End file.
